A Lonesome Teen
by DarkHarry92
Summary: An angsty little songfic based of my own personal screw ups. Please R


A/N: I am tempting the gods of fate by amking a songfic b/c I don't entirely understand the site rules

A/N: I am tempting the gods of fate by amking a songfic b/c I don't entirely understand the site rules. Oh well. This little songfic was originally an idea for about a five chapter fic taking place after voldemort's defeat. If any one want's me to write it that way please put it in a review.

A Lonesome Teen  
A story of Harry's angst with lyrics by The Goo Goo Dolls

"It's such a sad night." Harry said with tears welling up in his eyes. "Hermione, I miss you so much. I wish you were here. _And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now."_

Staring up at the heavens, Harry shouted at the top of his voice. "I try to remember the good times, but all that comes to me is how I failed to protect you. _And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight! And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am"  
_  
"I can't ask for forgiveness, considering I cost you your life. _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive. And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am"  
_  
"I wish so much that you were here, and that I hadn't made such a huge mistake. _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am.  
  
As he sat on the edge off the cliff sobbing, Harry stood up and turned around. He took his wand out of his robe pocket, and pointed it at his chest. "Avada Kedavra!" he muttered in a quavering voice. There was a flash of green light, and with tears still streaking down his face, Harry Potter's body went sailing over the edge of the cliff right into the lake.

Up in the heavens, Harry wandered mindlessly. After a few days he gave up searching and laid down sobbing. "Harry." A feminine voice said from behind him. He rose and turned around to find himself face to face with Hermione. "I forgive you."

"Thank you, Hermione. I love you. _And I'd give up forever to touch you, Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't want to go home right now._

And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Or the moment of truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies, Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am."  
  
"I love you too, Harry. And up here no one can separate us. Now kiss me you idiot." She grabbed Harry and pulled him to her the pressed her lips passionately against his passionately.


End file.
